1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to pen retention devices, and particularly to of point of sale signature pen retention devices.
2. Description of Background
Point of sale devices may provide pens, such as electronic signature pens for example, for a shopper to authorize a sale transaction. It is important to retain and secure the pen in a location that is convenient for use and such that it cannot easily be taken by the shopper. Typical pen retention arrangements include a tether attached to the pen and a retracting reel, such that the tether is drawn into the retracting reel when the pen is not in use. The pen is intended to be disposed within an accompanying recess such that the pen does not obstruct a flow of purchased products. To discourage any pilferage of the pen, tether, and retracting reel, the retracting reel is often disposed beneath a surface of the point of sale device, such that it is inaccessible to the shopper.
Failure by the shopper to ensure proper return of the pen to the accompanying recess may result in the pen becoming entangled with the flow of purchased products, application of excessive tether force, and failure of either the tether or the retracting reel. Repair of such tether or retracting reel failure requires a service technician to disassemble the point of sale device and replace the retracting reel, tether, and pen. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a pen retention arrangement that overcomes these drawbacks.